Over Protected
by LostCupid
Summary: Ginny is being held prison from her teenage life by her brother, Ron.


_Based on Britney Spears latest song. But I'm not using her as the main character because to tell you the truth, I hate her. I mean, not hate as in really hate. But I just don't like her. I only like the song. _

_I simply loooooooooove Harry Potter stories. So this will be based on Harry Potter story characters._

_In this story, Ginny is in her sixth year. Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their 7th and last year._

Over Protected 

Ginny Weasley sighed heavily as she watched everyone talk excitedly about the coming Yule Ball. What did the Yule Ball matter to her? Even if she dressed prettier than the goddess of beauty, she wouldn't have a date. This was because her brother, Ron Weasley was a major pain in the butt.  She couldn't even have a friendly conversation with a guy or even _look_ at a guy without Ron going berserk. She just knew that no guy would ask her out. Not because she wasn't pretty. But because they were immensely afraid of Ron's iron fist punch. Ron thinks he's protecting her and he thinks he's doing a great job. But actually he's keeping her prison from her teenage life she's _supposed_ to be experiencing. 

Ginny _was_ pretty. And if it wasn't because of Ron, there would be at least a dozen boys just lining up to ask her out. And this was a fact proven. 

Ginny had red hair just like the rest of her family. Her red curls cascaded down her back. She had pink, glossy lips and rosy cheeks. Her creamy skin and angelic brown eyes were the most beautiful things any guy had set eyes on. But it was a pity she couldn't learn to appreciate all this.

Sometimes, Ginny felt like putting a full body-bind curse on Ron and leave him there for some days just so she can have a taste of her own life for once. 

"Hey Ginny. The ball's tomorrow. Are you going?" a familiar female voice spoke from behind. It was Hermione Granger, one of her brother's best friends. Ginny sighed helplessly. 

"Yes. I don't even know why I bother going. It's not as if I'm gonna have a date. Thanks to Ron!" she huffed. Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders, a look of concern showed in her deep brown eyes. 

"I'll try and talk to him about it," Hermione whispered. Ginny scuffed. 

"As if that'll do any help. I mean, I appreciate you trying to help me but you know talking to that hot headed brother of mine does no good. A fat punch on the eyes is what he needs!" Ginny scowled. Hemione let out a short laugh. 

"Don't worry. I'll still try to get him see through things the way you want him to," Hermione replied.

It was the day of excitement. The Yule Ball was starting. Ginny was still in the girls dormitory getting dressed, not daring to look at her friends with their dates. She felt so lonely and left out. 

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a white gown with gold frills and an open back. The gown looked very slimming on her. It brought out the shape of her perfect body, right down to her waist. She had worn white slippers to match. This gown had cost her a whole year's allowance. She didn't even know why she bothered buying such an expensive dress. It wasn't as if she was going to dance in it. Ginny adjusted her flaming red curls and pulled out a strand of hair to hang loose. She had tied her hair in a half ponytail. Her cheeks were blushed to make it slightly rosier than it already was. She had worn pink cherry lip gloss on her already pink lips and patted her face with a little powder to look more refreshing. 

Satisfied with her good looks, Ginny proceeded to the ball that was already packed with students. As soon as she entered, she could feel a hundred pair of eyes following her. She knew they were attracted to her beauty, but not one dared give a compliment whatsoever. Ginny sighed.

Ginny sat quietly and looked longingly at the crowd of pairs dance to a slow song. Harry saw this and he felt sorry for her. He proceeded to the girl he thought of as a sister.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Ginny looked up in her eager eyes and nodded shyly. Although she had gotten over her crush on him, she didn't know why she still felt awkward around him.

They danced to the beat of the music for only five minutes because suddenly….

"Harry! What the devil do you think you're doing?!" Ron bellowed. Harry and Ginny jumped, startled. Everyone had their eyes on them now.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped and jumped in front of Ron before Ron could give Harry a black eye. 

"Hermione! I want to talk to Harry!" he growled.

"You don't want to talk to Harry. You want to murder him!" Hermione protested.

Harry shook his head, smiling at his dear friend. He approached the angry Ron.

"You know Ron, you're trying too hard," he smiled, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron crumpled up his face into a confused expression. He was just about to say something when Ginny came stomping her feet to him.

"Ron! I don't know what you're trying to do. But it's making me sick. You know, you're like our grandparents, parents and all our brothers packed up into one stubborn jerk! I was dancing with your BEST FRIEND  for crying out loud! I'm sick of this!! Why wont you let me have a life of my own? I hate you. I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed. And all heads, I mean, ALL heads turned on them. 

Tears were pouring down Ginny's eyes. She gave one last glare at her brother and ran away. Hermione, looking extremely worried and still shocked, ran to get her.

Ron and Harry stood there like an old statue that was never moved or shifted. Their feet glued on the marble ground and their eyes glued on the double doors of the hall where Ginny had just escaped. It was a whole minute before one of them said any thing.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry stuttered. Ron turned his head towards him.

"I don't know. But I think it was an exploding angry Ginny," said Ron, still in shock. He then rounded on the crowd of people whose eyes still had not left them. Ron placed his hands on his hips huffing at the crowd. "Okay! Okay! Show's over! Get back to whatever you were doing! Dancing, smooching, whatever!" he bellowed waving his hands carelessly at the crowd. The crowd returned to their doings and the music that had stopped also came back on. But the hall was now very noisy for everyone was talking madly about what just happened.

Ron and Harry went out the hall.

"Ginny's right Ron. You are being too hard on her," Harry said the instant they were out. Ron smirked and turned his head away.

"So now you're gonna scold me too?" Ron smirked.

"No. Here's a piece of advice from me, go find her and pronounce her freedom," Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron faced him.

"You think so?" he sighed.

"I know so," Harry smiled.

                                                            *            *            *            *

Ginny was leaning on Hermione's arm. Her head rested on Hermione's shoulder. She had stopped crying. But she refused to say any thing either. Hermione rubbed Ginny's arm again, whispering comforting words to her.

Suddenly, the door of the girl's dormitory slammed open. Hermione and Ginny sat up straight in shock. It was Ron and Harry.

Ginny glared at Ron. Ron lowered his head, still walking towards her.

"Ginny…I'm sorry," Ron sighed. Ginny turned her face away, smirking. "I mean it. For every thing. I'm sorry you haven't been able to have a life of your own, as you said. So I now pronounce you freedom. I won't be hanging on your tail and nosing around your business anymore," Ron said heavily. Ginny's face brightened. 

"Really?" her eyes shone. 

"Really," Ron whispered. Ginny grinned from ear to ear and hugged her brother. "You won't regret this!" Ginny cried.

"I hope not," Ron raised an eye brow.

Ginny pulled away from her brother's embrace and looked at him sharply in the eye.

"Trust me!" she replied. Ron smiled toothily, his straight bright teeth showing.

                                                            ^THE END^ =)


End file.
